


Frostbite

by felix_felicity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_felicity/pseuds/felix_felicity
Summary: You never liked the cold.





	Frostbite

You never liked the cold. When you vacationed with your family, you made sure to always choose someplace warm. Sunny beaches, busy cities, anywhere to escape feeling the numbness of freezing winter.

When you were eighteen, you found out you couldn't hide forever from the cold isolation. You had applied to a prestigious wizards academy. They gave you some line about how they really couldn't take any more new applicants. Bullshit. You knew they could. They just didn't want anyone who looked like you.

It was the first time you'd been shut out so… easily. Your family wasn't the richest in the town, but your father owned a thriving trading business and you weren't used to not getting your way. You sat in your room for a long time after that. Your mom told you it was months before you came out. Was it? You don't remember anymore.

You traveled for a while after that. Spending your parents' money, using their fame to unlock doors that would otherwise have been as unyielding as the academy's. You got quite the reputation around the parts you visited. Mei-Ling Zhou, party girl. She's crazy, you hear them whisper. You smile inside. They're right.

You talk to some girl you picked up off the streets. It was either you or this horrible-looking man with a scar leering from halfway down the crowded street, and you didn't want her to be around him if you could help it. She looked dirty, long brown hair falling over milky pale shoulders with cuts and bruises, beautiful brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face. You ask her what her name is as you're washing her hair. It takes her a moment to reply.

"Hana," she whispers.

Her soft voice is nothing like the others you hear, mocking, grinning, taunting, like crows. She's a falcon. You stroke her hair and promise her she'll be alright. She fucks you with intensity, like a burning sun that's about to go out. One last light show. That night, as she falls asleep in your arms, your tears trickling down her already-damp hair, she dies. and you can't do a damn thing about it. All you can do is stroke her cooling locks, her pale face, pale like the moon. like snow. like death.

You throw yourself into your work with a fervor that you've never had before. You don't even know what you're looking for, you just know you need to find it. Your searches and questions and patience and sanity grows thinner and thinner, until one day you're trying to pay some shady person who says she can get you to where you need to go and you have no money. She won't take credit card, and a quick test shows that's declined. Your parents want you to come back home.

You won't.

Instead you plan. You make up more elaborate lies, anything to get you what you want. you get it. Five months later, long after your parents have just assumed you're dead somewhere in an alley, you get to it. It's… beautiful. High up in the mountains, a freezing rocky wasteland, no people for miles around or below. It's all been worth it. You now know.

You perform the spell. The snow blows gently in through the pale blue curtains. It must be spring? maybe? You don't really care. The final step…

You walk to what you've been carrying around for months. It's a cryogenic chamber, designed to keep a body fresh for millennia. You open it. She's inside, looking just as beautiful as when you first found her. Ice crystals have formed in her hair, like tiny flowers, each one different and thus perfect. You carry her to the sacrificial altar lovingly, like it’s your wedding day. It basically is, really. No high priest will be able to marry you after what you're doing. You lay her down and kiss her forehead, and pick up the knife.

You plunge it into your chest. 

It feels like you're being pulled apart at the seams, every molecule in your body screaming for peace. No, you tell them. We were peaceful before. Now we fight. The gods finally rise. Do you want this? they ask. We have seen many mortals make this bargain. It has never ended well. You look at them. You are right, you say. They have seen many.

They have not seen you.

The gods shrug. A deal is a deal, and they grant you your wish. Only one eyebrow is raised. Are you sure she will want that too? they ask. You smile. It is the smile of one who has nothing to lose, of one who has gone to freezing biting chillhole hell and knitted a robe out of the devil's beard. You are not afraid of her. She won't be afraid of you.

They agree, and all of you feels once again complete. You look up to see her–Hana–stirring. Moonlight streams in through a window. She feels two tiny points in her mouth. Is this–? Yes, you nod. You bite your lip with tiny points of your own. She looks at you, wondering something. Finally she speaks. 

"Why did you do this for me?"

"How could I not?"

Strange, you think to yourself. The cold is so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> (insp: http://bluhbluhthisbitch.tumblr.com/post/157133170360/overwatch-characters-as-dd-5e)
> 
> i tried so hard lol
> 
> also yes, they are vampires now. yes, hana was a prostitute. she had fantasy tuberculosis and thats why she died.
> 
> as always, please dont bring my work into discourse. thank you.


End file.
